


Sommerregen

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: 120-Minuten-Challenge: Sommergewitter (04.06.2017)Rating: P 12Genre: -Handlung: Thiel ist unterwegs.A/N: Wollte mal gerne versuchen zur Challenge was beizutragen. Deshalb erstmal ein Drabble. Klein anfangen ;)Länge:  100 WörterZeit: ~ 15 Minuten





	Sommerregen

***  
Er war gerade mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs, als es plötzlich laut krachte. Endlich – die letzten Tage waren eine Qual gewesen. An einer Wiese hielt er an, stellte das Rad ab und schaute nach oben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er, wie sanft die Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fielen. Er blieb noch eine Weile so stehen. Morgen würde er das wahrscheinlich bereuen, doch gerade tat es einfach gut. Doch lange konnte er das Gefühl nicht genießen, da der Regen bald stärker wurde. Schnell suchte er sich einen Unterstand. Nachdem es aufgehört hatte, fuhr er durch die gereinigte Luft nach Hause.

***


End file.
